AATC Chipwrecked: Unstoppable
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: This story is a revision of "Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked" only, it's focused more around Alvin and Simon then Alvin and Dave. It starts the same as the original 3rd movie, but I changed it after the gang gets flown off the boat. And that's where our story starts. I will summarize parts that stay similar/the same as the movie. Enjoy :). CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!


**This story is a revision of "Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked" only, it's focused more around Alvin and Simon then Alvin and Dave. It starts the same as the original 3rd movie, but I changed it after the gang gets flown off the boat. And that's where our story starts. I will summarize parts that stay similar/the same as the movie. Enjoy :).**

 **Alvin's POV**

"In retrospect, this was a bad idea" I said from the sail of the kite. "We're losing altitude!" I called out. I notice Simon looking at me, most likely checking up. I overhear Theo complaining about his hunger. To be honest, that's my last problem right now. I look out on the water, trying to find any source of land. I hate to admit it, but my guilt kept bringing my gaze down at my brothers and the girls, to the situation I dragged them into. "Gee, of all the things you could've done, it had to be this?" I said to myself.

"An island!" I heard Ellie say. "No, an island would actually be helpful, so if you see one, you should probably say something" Jennette said. I had no idea what she was talking about, as I wasn't paying attention, but I look to gratefully see what Elenor was talking about. An island a good mile and a half out. It would take forever to make it, but I think we could! "Oh yeah! Good eyes Ellie!" I complimented. "Thanks." she said dully towards me. I didn't hold it against her. I couldn't be mad at any of them for awhile seeing that I got us here in the first place.

I stuck my finger in my mouth and held it up to the wind. Everyone gave me strange looks, but I ignored them. Simon just rolled his eyes, thinking I was trying to look professional. I wasn't, believe it or not. Before our parents left us, my biological father taught me some tracking. You know, how to decipher if the wind was good or bad, which way it could or would go. It's pretty handy now that I think about it. The wind seemed usable, so I turned the kite so it's back was to the island. "Alvin, what are you doing? The island's that way" Simon scolded.

"I know, but the wind is going towards the island. We'll go faster if I can just angle this right" I said with a little trouble moving the kite. "No, Alvin, kite's are meant to be angled against the wind so it can fly up. If you move it so the wind takes it, the kite would just be flown into the water" he argued. "Not if you angled it right". "Yes, but Alvin do want us all to get wet because you wouldn't listen to me? It's bad enough we're stranded out here because of you, we don't need to get soaked because of you too".

I wouldn't say it out loud, but that hurt me more than I'd like. "You know Simon, that just because you're smarter than me doesn't mean you're always right" I say trying to move the kite again. "Alvin! Don't! If the kite gets wet, we can't fly it again!" he said too late. I turned the kite around, and just like _I_ predicted, we moved faster, and not down. "See? I was right" I say. They all just glared at me. That's when I heard some grumbling and saw some flashes. I jerked my head up to see dark, luminous clouds speeding towards us.

"Great! A storm!" Brittany said. I tried to angle the kite up higher to get it to go faster, but the storm was moving too quickly for me to do anything. Theo tried to paddle us away, but didn't help any. We soon were dragged by both water and wind into the storm, which took us away from the island. "AHH!" we all screamed. The large waves soaked Theo and Simon and the rain got everyone else wet, including me. The wind jerked the sail back and forth, and with the rain, caused my feet to slip once. That, for science reasons I didn't understand, flew us towards the island! But once I put my feet back on the metal rod, we were flying back into the storm.

"ALVIN! IF WE MAKE IT OUT OF THIS, I'M SOO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Brittany screeched. I managed to look at the island slowly get farther when I realized something. I was holding the kite here! If I let go, it would be light enough to fly them close enough to the island to save them! Another blast of wind jerked us all and I screamed. My breathing was heavy realizing this. If I let go, I most likely will die…..but if I stay we all will die.

I caught Simon's eye and gave a look of apology. He looked more angry than I'd ever seen him. I mouthed 'I'm sorry'; and with a swing, I angled the kite away from the island following my early statement and let go. "ALVIN!" I hear Simon scream bloody murder before I plunged into the freezing cold water. I surfaced and was instantly thrown back underwater by a large wave. When I surfaced again, I coughed up sea water and saw the kite heading towards the island with everyone screaming for me. I shivered from the large temperature change when another wave crashed down on me.

 **Simon's POV**

It was about 20 minutes after the kite gave out and we all had to swim to the island's shore. I was shaking from worry, fear, and anger. 'He let go' kept ringing in my head. Alvin, my brother. _My_ younger, troubled, helpless brother, Let. Himself. Go. I couldn't make sense of it. The realization was crashing down harder than the wild waves created by the storm. I took a minute to cough up any water from my lungs, then I stood up and began calling out for him. "ALVIN! ALVIN, ANSWER ME!" I shouted against the wind. I felt Jennette and Brittany grab my arms, saying we needed to find shelter, but I fought them.

"Simon! We can't help him now! We need to find shelter!" Brittany called. "NO! We can't leave him out there!" I yelled in a panic. He let go and I have no idea why. There was no way I was going anywhere until he was safe. Brittany and Jennette began to pull and drag me away from the shore. "No! Stop it, he's out there, we can't leave him!" I shouted again. I tried to fight them, but we all were tired from swimming to shore. I wasn't that strong, so the two easily won against me. They pulled me under a rock overhang.

"There! Now we can wait from him here" Brittany said. Theodore was crying into Elenor's shoulder. "He let go" I said quietly and then swiftly grabbed Brittany's shoulder, yelling at her. "HE LET GO! Why would he do that!" They all seemed shocked when I said that. I was practically hyperventilating at this point. I didn't leave the rock overhang, but I stayed at the edge to see if I could spot his red hoodie. Brittany stayed still in shock, only moving to look at Jennette. Jennette grabbed my arm.

I didn't want to believe it. Not for a second. That he was stranded miles out in the ocean with a storm overhead. Alvin, out of all of us.

The worst part was I wanted to believe he was ok. That there was hope he could somehow make it here safely. But for a chipmunk? Waves like that are difficult for humans to deal with, not to mention a small rodent. "Simon!" I heard Jennette say as if she'd been calling me for hours. I look at her and couldn't hold it. I fell to the ground in tears, not caring if anyone saw. There was no way Alvin could make it out of that. Jennette pulled me into her arms and hugged me. She was crying too. Along with Brittany and Elenor.

I know it was childish, but I began to slam my fist into the ground. "No, no, no! Not Alvin! Please!" I said over and over again. He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't! He couldn't leave me and Theo and Dave like this. Dave! He's going lose it when he finds out! My chest was heavy with grief and my eyes were puffy. I must have cried myself to sleep because I can't remember much after that. When I woke up, the moon was up and everyone was surrounding a fire. I looked behind me and saw I was the only one still under the rock overhang. I wiped my eyes and join everyone by the fire.

They all glanced at me, but didn't say anything. I sat down next to Theo who instantly hugged me. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. It was so...quiet without _him_ here. I looked at the fire and it brought back some fond memories of him.

* * *

 _It was a warmer day out. Too warm for us 2 and a half year old chipmunks. Alvin was draped over a branch dramatically with Theo nearby following in suit. I was in a shady area trying to sleep. "Uggh! I'm going to melt at this rate!" Alvin said. "Wait, he..he's going to melt?" Theo asked, worried. I sighed. "No Theo. Alvin's not going to melt. Our atmosphere protects us from any harmful radiation that the sun admits". They both looked at me blankly, from what I could tell. My vision wasn't the greatest. "It means that the sun's rays can't give us enough heat to melt us"._

 _Alvin decided to step in. "It's just a figure of speech, Theo. Simon likes to science it up". "Oh." Theo said. "I don't 'science it up', Alvin, I'm just saying it how it is". He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, science-ing it up" he said again. I glared at him. I stood to walk over to him when I realized that the branch was smaller than I thought. I almost fell had Alvin not caught my arm. He didn't laugh at me like he would've when he was older. He just pulled me up and brushed some wood out of my fur._

* * *

It also reminded me of some of his annoyingly selfless moments. Like when we were struggling to get used to life without our parents.

* * *

 _My vision might not have been the best, but I could tell something was off with Alvin. I could smell it on him. He was also quieter than usual. I didn't pay any mind to it that morning, but my concern grew throughout the day. Theo didn't seem to notice. We went out searching for nuts to store when we came across a tree full of acorns. "Yes!" I said. "Alright!" I heard Theo say. Alvin did say anything, but I could see through blurry vision him wiping his head. He hopped over to the tree and collected some acorns. Two went into his mouth and another at least five into his arms._

 _Though, when Theo slipped on a branch, he dropped the ones in his arms to catch him. Theo hugged him, trembling a little. Alvin spit out the ones in his mouth to soothe him. This carried out throughout the day, either me or Theo slipping and Alvin dropping everything to help us. He never slipped up or missed a beat. I caught Theo a few times, but Alvin was always ready nearby to catch either of us. Near the end of the day, Alvin was propped against a small branch, panting. "Alvin? Are you ok?" I asked._

" _Yeah. Just tired". His coloring was too pale to miss, so I pressed my hand to his forehead. He slapped it away. "I'm fine, Simon. Let...Lets just go". "Alvin, you're running a fever! You can't be working!" I said surprised. I hadn't realized he was sick. "I have to!". I grabbed his arm before he could walk past me. "You need to rest". "I can't. Who's going to help you guys if you slip?". I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He shivered into me and hugged me back. "We'll call it an early night"._

" _We didn't have enough food last winter because we 'called it an early night' too many times" he argued. "We weren't sick all those times. Alvin, please! It could be something bad and you could die. Please" I begged. He relaxed in my arms and gave in. "Fine" he grumbled._

* * *

I gave a sad smile at that memory. "You know, he wasn't always all full of himself. Alvin" I said. Everyone looked at me, sad, but curious. "Wh..when it was just me, him, and Theo, he was kind of 'the responsible one'. Abeit a little dramatic, but...Theo was still learning how to take care of himself and I couldn't see properly, so... thinking about it now, I could write a 10 page essay of all the times he selflessly put us before himself". I pulled Theodore closer, wiping a few tears out of my eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Elenor asked. I huffed a little. "I mean, he would rarely laugh when I'd slip because I couldn't see, when he was sick, he'd hide it to make sure we'd have enough food stored for the winter, he'd give me and Theo the safer spots to hide from birds. I guess I never realized how much he did for us until now". Theo rubbed his cheek into my side. He chuckled a little. "Remember when you got mad at him on our 3rd birthday and he did all that funny stuff to try and cheer you up?" Theodore asked.

I laughed with him. I did remember that. "Yes, I remember. He jumped off the top of the tree and buried himself in mud" I replied. The effort he wasted on all of that is sad, but funny. "Isn't that dangerous?" Brittany asked. I nodded. "Yeah. It cheered me up, but I had never been so mad at him for pulling one of his stunts. Not until now, at least". Everyone moved to surround me and Theo. Jennette sat next to me, Brittany next to her. Elenor moved next to Theo. "Why would he let go?" Brittany asked. "I..I've been trying to figure it out these past few hours, but…" she continued.

I reached over and grabbed her hand. She was crying. "Th..The last thing I said to him was I was going to kill him! What kind of friend would say that!" She cried. I stood up and hugged her, crying again myself. We all came together in a hug, crying out for my lost brother.

 **Alvin's POV**

I was barely able to drag myself to shore of the island. I don't know how I managed to stay alive, but I just barely did. Once I was out of the water, I let myself fall flat on the beach. My skin felt numb and tingly, and I really wanted someone to just pick me up and cuddle me. I had no idea why, but as soon as I relaxed, I started to bawl my eyes out. My throat was already sore from screaming and choking on sea water, but I cried my eyes out anyways. Until I passed out from exhaustion. Hours of swimming would do that to you. I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke up, I was hot and the sun was out. I opened my eyes to see the white, sandy beach. I sat up slowly and instantly felt sick. I hunched over and vomited a considerable amount of sea water.

It didn't stop the pounding in my head, but my stomach felt a little better. I stood up after that, stumbling a little. I pressed my hand to my head and felt it was warm. 'Great, Alvin. Just great. It was bad before, but now you've really done it. Stranded, alone, sick, and now, barely able to stay standing. What's next? A volcanic eruption?' I thought. I made my way off the beach and into the woods, where I could see without being blinded by sand.

I let myself fall against a tree and take a breath. My arms and legs were sore from constant swimming and my stomach turned with hunger, thirst, and everything else I could think of. I carried on countless. "Well, you didn't get this far to give up now. Besides, Simon, and Theo need you" I say to myself. I can't imagine how they're handling this. They probably think I'm dead by now. If they made it.

I whacked my head at that thought. "No, Alvin, they made it" I told myself. They had to, right? I took a deep breath and began to walk around. Everything looked so bright and happy. I wish I could join them in their bright, perkiness. I took multiple breaks, but eventually found a nice tree next to some berries and a river to call camp. Until I could find everyone, at least. I looked at the water of the river and felt the instinct to run. I knew I needed to drink something, but the closer I got to the river the more flashbacks I got of me almost drowning. I felt anxious, and started to hyperventilate. Adding that to my fever caused me to collapsed to the ground. I suddenly wanted someone here to cry too. No, not someone, I wanted _Simon_ for some reason.

I ran my hands over my arms to comfort myself and rocked back and forth. I took in slow, deep breaths to calm myself, then I slowly crawled over to the river and cupped my paws, trapping some _freshwater_ in. I swear I stopped breathing the second I made contact with the water. Without thinking about it, I drank as many pawfuls of water as I needed, then looked down to see my reflection. I saw the water slowly rushing and also saw something fall into it. It was that moment I realized I had been crying. I ate a few raspberries after that, and called it a day. If I was sick, I should probably rest. It wouldn't do me any good to pass out and let some wild animal find me.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jennette, and Elenor meet Zoe after a hunt for food the next day. She's a little sad to find out that her new 'friends' lost one of their own and takes them back to her tree house. By Zip Lining. the gang, of now 5 meets Zoe's ball friends. Meanwhile, Dave and Ian wash up on one side of the island, Alvin being on the other side. They start heading towards the mountain to try and spot the chipmunks, while unknowingly head towards the gang.

Alvin rests up till his fever was under control and miraculously has the same idea as Dave and Ian. He begins heading that way too, but with being sick with something unknown, he has to constantly stop. Simon and Theo struggle to do daily things with their belief of Alvin being dead, and the girls struggle in their own ways. None more than Brittany, who's guilty for her 'last words' to him.

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

I had run off from my sisters after we got our new flower gowns. I didn't want to be by anyone right now. I know it's stupid, but I can't help but feel he let go because of me. I sink myself into the small hot-spring I found, in thought. 'It's hard to believe he's….Alvin, out of all of us. Just yesterday he was getting in trouble in a cruise ship. Now he's…..….' I blink away tears thinking that. Those hazel eyes that always brought adventure with their spark. That smirk that drove me insane. All of that small stuff that caused us all such an impact. Just...gone.

He was my best friend. We argued, competed, worked together, danced and sang together. Now he's just...gone. I began to cry again. I splashed at the water in front of me, suddenly hating it. "Why! Why did you let go! Why did you leave us, Alvin?! Why did you leave me?!" I shouted. I covered my face and cried into my hands. My best friend is dead. And what were my last words? That I was going to kill him? How can I live with that? He _was_ my best friend. And now he's gone. I sobbed into my hands. 'No' I thought. 'He can't be gone'.

I stopped crying. I didn't know what to do. So I began to sing.

* * *

 **I was thinking about you.**

 **Thinking about me.**

 **Thinking about us,**

 **What we gonna be?**

 **Opened my eyes,**

 **It was only just a dream.**

 **I traveled back, down that road.**

 **Will you come back?**

 **No one knows.**

 **I realized; It was only just a dream.**

 **I was at the top,**

 **Now it's like I'm in the basement,**

 **Number one spot,**

 **And now you've found your replacement.**

 **I swear now that I can't take it,**

 **Know'in that somebody's got my baby.**

 **And now you ain't around,**

 **Baby I can't think.**

 **Should've put it down,**

 **Should've said those things**

 **Cause I can still feel it in the air,**

 **See your pretty face,**

 **Run my fingers through your hair.**

 **My lover, my life,**

 **My baby, my wife,**

 **You left me, I'm tied.**

 **And now I know that it just ain't right.**

* * *

I couldn't sing after that. I was too overwhelmed by the force of grief that hit me. I began to cry again. It was too much. He'd done so much for me and my sisters, and for him to just be gone. Like that? I couldn't take it. I didn't know how.

 **Simon's POV**

Theo and Elenor went with Jennette and Zoe to hang at a waterfall. It was good for Theodore to get out, instead of staying here in the smaller treehouse we all made. Brittany was who knows where, and I just layed in my leaf bed in thought. I know Brittany was heartbroken about it, but she had yet to see the best sides of Alvin. Just thinking of him brought back every moment we spent, arguing over stupid things. And all that time I'd spent with him, never getting the chance to say the important things that needed to be said.

Important things that his older brother should have said to him, constantly. And on that note, I pressured him to hard. I would always yell at him for things he said and did so he didn't give Theodore the same idea. Of course, Theo was far more gullible than Alvin, but I can't believe I always forgot he was a younger brother too. That every once and a while, he needed help and guidance just like Theo did. And where was I? Yelling at him, just like everyone else does, for making mistakes, instead of trying to help him grow from it.

I ran my hands over my face. 'It doesn't matter now, Simon. What's done is done' I told myself. 'It doesn't matter. It shouldn't' I thought again. 'But it does' a voice in the back of my head whispered. And as usual, it was right. I'm beating myself up for what I did and didn't do. 'Alvin deserved better' I thought to myself. The voice answered again. 'Maybe, but would he want you soaking up the darkness in a cramped room, or would he want you out enjoying your life?'.

I turned onto my side. 'I can't. He..he's just...he meant too much for me to just up and move around' I thought. The voice went quiet. I wanted him here. I wanted to hold him and never let go. I wanted to say all the things I hadn't told him. Like how much he meant to me as his brother, how much me and Theo needed him, how much we all loved him. He needed to hear that, to know all of it by heart. I wanted him to, but he couldn't. He never would now. All because he let go.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Why, Alvin? Why did you let go? It's killing me not to know" Simon said softly to himself. He began to sing. ( _Here's the song if you wanna listen, instead of read._ watch?v=WWnexqrIN48&list=LLEFYCL3kQH7-LiTtskG36vg&index=1 )

Simon: **Clipped wings, a broken thing,**

 **Had a voice, but I could not sing,**

 **You would wind me down.**

 **I struggled on the ground.**

Halfway across the island, Alvin was searching, calling out the names of the people he knew. His fever was tame at the moment, and he felt lonely and scared. He hated to admit it, but he really wanted Simon there to tell him he was just being silly. He swung from tree to tree, tiring his voice out by calling for his friends and family.

Simon: **So lost, the line had been crossed,**

 **Had a voice, but I could not talk,**

 **You held me down.**

 **I struggled to fly now.**

 **And there's a scream inside,**

 **And we can try to hide,**

 **Holding on so tight,**

 **But we cannot deny,**

 **Oh, Eats us alive.**

Simon stands up from the bed and wanders around the small room he's in, singing, and thinking of Alvin.

 **And there's a scream inside,**

 **And we can try to hide,**

 **We hold on so tight,**

 **But I don't wanna die, no,**

 **I don't wanna die, no!**

Alvin: **I'm unstoppable**

 **I'm a Porsche with no brakes,**

 **I'm invincible.**

 **I win every single game,**

 **I'm so powerful,**

 **I don't need batteries to play.**

 **I'm so confident, yeah,**

 **I'm unstoppable today**

 **Unstoppable today,**

 **unstoppable today,**

 **Unstoppable today,**

 **I'm unstoppable today**

Alvin sang as he searched around every corner, and under every tree root. He sang in hopes someone could hear him and he sang thinking of Simon.

Simon: **Now I fly,**

 **Hit the high notes,**

 **I have a voice,**

 **Hear me roar it tonight.**

 **You yelled me down,**

 **But I fought back loud. Oh.**

 **And there's a scream inside,**

 **And we don't try to hide,**

 **Holding on so tight,**

 **But we cannot deny,**

 **Oh, It eat us alive. Oh.**

 **And there's a scream inside,**

 **And we can try to hide,**

 **holding on so tight,**

 **But I don't wanna die, no,**

 **I don't wanna die, no! Yeah!**

They both sang for each other at the same time, without knowing it. Simon sang passionately around the room, constantly seeing apparitions of him, Theo, and Alvin that were memories, and Alvin sang out to the woods for Simon, praying and singing for someone to hear and comfort him. From tree top to tree top, and from place to place, he sang for his brother.

 **I don't care if..**

Alvin: **I'm unstoppable**

 **I'm a Porsche with no brakes,**

 **I'm invincible.**

 **Yeah, I win every single game,**

 **I'm so powerful,**

 **I don't need batteries to play.**

 **I'm so confident, yeah,**

 **I'm unstoppable today**

 **Unstoppable today,**

 **unstoppable today,**

 **Unstoppable today,**

 **I'm unstoppable today**

Alvin: **I put my armor on,**

 **show you how strong how I am**

 **I put my armor on,**

 **I'll show you that I am...**

 **I'm unstoppable**

 **I'm a Porsche with no brakes**

 **I'm invincible**

 **Yes, I win every single game**

 **I'm so powerful**

 **I don't need batteries to play**

 **I'm so confident,**

 **Yeah, I'm unstoppable today**

Simon: **I don't care if..**

 **Unstoppable today,**

 **Unstoppable today**

 **Unstoppable today,**

 **I'm unstoppable today**

 **Unstoppable today,**

 **Unstoppable today**

 **Unstoppable today,**

 **I'm unstoppable today!**

Simon collapsed onto his bed in the small treehouse, out of breath. Alvin collapsed on a tree, fever creeping back up. On the other side of the island laid Jennette, Elenor, Theodore, and Zoe.

* * *

 **Jennette's POV**

I perk my ears up, thinking I heard something. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked. "I didn't hear anything" Ellie said in the basket Zoe was carrying. Theodore stayed quite. I can't say I blamed him, I mean, losing Alvin was hard on us all. I was really worried about everyone. Of course I'm sad about it, I meant, if it wasn't for him, my sisters and I would still be trapped with Ian, but he and I weren't really close. Brittany was taking this harder than I expected. She's been avoiding Ellie and I the past day. I just hope she's grieving.

Simon seems to be taking this worst of all. I'd never seen him act like he did when we arrived on the island. He was always the rational one, the backbone when something bad happens. Seeing him crying his eyes out, punching the ground was so unlike him. Though if Brittany or Elenor were killed, I would probably do the same.

I wish he would've come with us. I was hoping to talk with him, so he could vent, but he wanted to be alone. I respected that too much to bug him about it, so I didn't try and make him come. We came across a log that acted as a bridge between a seven foot gap. Looking down I gasped. It was a ravine with a river at the bottom. That could kill someone if they fell! "Let's do it!" Zoe said.

I hopped on her shoulder as she steadily walked across it. Zoe seemed kind of off when we met her, but she's been here for at least 8 years. The log gave a little, resulting in a scream from the 3 of us, but we made it safely. Theo and Ellie were hugging. Ellie looked at us with wide, terrified eyes, saying "Good thing we don't wear pants". I didn't want to ask what that was supposed to mean. When we did get to the waterfall, it was beautiful. Ellie and Theo went their own way, while I went mine.

Zoe just set up her own sort of picnic. My mind brought me to Dave for some reason. He's going to be really upset about this. He and Alvin talked and argued a lot over Alvin's actions, but I knew they meant a lot to each other. I know there wasn't much I could do but stay and support the people that I loved. There was just one nagging question that I'm sure we're all wondering. Why did he let go?

I wasn't sure how long I'd been thinking, but I ended up at the side of the waterfall. I was about to turn back when I noticed a human sized path leading back into the waterfall. I followed it in and found a chipmunk-sized hole in the wall. "Strange" I said. I climbed up the wall to the hole. It was about 4 inches in width. I looked down and saw a treasure chest. I gasped.

There was gold, diamonds, and pearl necklaces. I climbed down the hole and looked at the treasure. "Brittney would go crazy for this. We all would!" I said. "It might be better to keep this to myself" I said out loud. As pretty as it all was, people could be greedy. I was about to walk away when I saw a bright red jewel with a gold border. I walked over to it and pulled it out. It was a single earring. I looked for the other one, and found it underneath a bracelet.

Looking at them, they reminded me heavily of Alvin. "Simon and Theo would like these" I said. It might help them deal with things. So despite my earlier thoughts, I took the earrings and left.

 **Theodore's POV**

My feet were in the water of the small pond. Elenor was next to me, holding my hand. She was talking about the island, but I wasn't listening. I hated this island. Alvin was gone because of this place! I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to cause anyone anymore trouble, so I stayed silent. It was hard to believe Alvin wasn't going to be there anymore. He's the person I always went to when I was scared. I followed Simon most of the time, but Alvin was always there for me when I didn't even know I needed him.

He always knew when I was about to fall, or what to do when Simon didn't. He always kept things interesting and fun. Sure he caused trouble, but that was just who he was! I hated it when people judged him before they knew him. He might seem mean and selfish on the outside, but he's good! Always has been. Whenever he made a mistake, he always fixed it. "Theo?" I heard Elenor call.

I just looked at her. She must've seen my sadness because she pulled me into a hug. I began to cry. "It's ok, Theo. He's….he's in a better place now". I didn't really believe that, but I just nodded. "I wish he was here" I cried into her shoulder. "I know, Teddy, I know. I miss him too". I cried for awhile. When I stopped, we packed up and left.

 **Simon's POV**

I waited outside for everyone to return. Brittany was the first to come back. She avoided my eyes. "Hey" I said. "Hey" she replied. She stood next to me as we waited. It was silent for a while before either of us talked. "Do..do you think he's watching us?" she asked. I huffed at the question. "I...I have no idea, Brit". We didn't speak much after. "Do you think he let go because of what I said?". I thought about it for a minute. "No. I've been asking myself why he might've...but I can't come up with anything. Alvin's emotional, yes, but it would take a lot more than what you said to make him…"

She smiled sadly at me. "Well, I know it wasn't you. Or Theo. Or really any of us. He causes trouble, but he just...doesn't seem like he would do something like that out of the blue. He was always so happy and bright. Maybe not smart, but...h..he n..never let th..that stop him" she said, getting emotional. I straightened up and pulled her into a hug. She was really beating herself up for what she said. "No one could've predicted he would do that. I know. He...he looked at me before he let go…" I said.

I took a deep breath. "H..he looked like he wanted t..to say so much then, but couldn't. I know him the most, and _I_ have no idea why he let go". Brittany just cried harder as I said this. I heard some of the bushes rustle, and Zoe came out, carrying Jennette, Elenor, and Theo. Brittany pulled away instantly, and turned her back to them. I took a guess she didn't want them to see her crying.

The three thanked Zoe for taking them to the waterfall, and came up the stairs to our mini house. I was about to head in when Jennette held me and Theo back. Brittany and Elenor stayed too, seemingly curious. "Hi, um.." she said. "W..when we were at the waterfall, I f..found a cave with some old jewelry. I f..found these and they reminded me of _him_ " she said pulling out two bright red earrings with a gold border. "I..I t..thought you two might like them" she continued, handing me and Theo each an earring.

It was true. The bright red of the jewel along with the golden border reminded me of Alvin so much. Theo burst into tears getting his. I tried not to cry, but the tears fell anyway. I pulled Jennette into a tight hug. "T..thank you, Jennette". I pulled away and gave her a smile. "Wait, where did you get those?" Zoe asked. "There was a cave behind the waterfall with some jewelry in it" she replied. I held my earring close to me. It reminded me of Alvin a little too much. I looked over and saw Ellie hugging Theo. I followed in suit.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Dave and Ian called it a night not very far from the gang, still unaware of the recent events. Alvin, although slow, was also making good progress, despite his ever-returning sickness. While everyone went to bed, Zoe crept away to the waterfall with a map and a shovel. She found the same cave behind the waterfall and found the hole Jennette went in to. She reached her hand into the hole, but the treasure was too far down for her to reach. She realized only something small could fit into it. Something like a chipmunk. She came up with an evil plan.

* * *

 **Alvin's POV**

I laid down for the hundredth time that day. My fever had come back, and I was too dizzy to continue tonight. I didn't know how well my siblings were fairing, but I really missed them. The closest time that we'd been separated was when Theo ran away to the zoo, but this? We'd never been away from each other this long. I was beginning to think it was separation anxiety. I'm surprised I knew what that was. I set up a fire and got a leaf to sleep in. I coughed. "I wonder if they're looking for me" I said out loud, voice hoarse.

I'd came to the conclusion that they most likely made it here. I don't know why I chose this direction to travel in, but something was telling me I could find them this way. I coughed again. "Maybe Dave came and got them? Gee if that happened, then I'd really have a problem" I said quietly. I turned over to fall asleep, but couldn't get comfortable. "Curse this stupid sickness" I said.

I fell asleep sometime through my tossing and turning, but I felt a ton better when I woke up. I still had a cough, and was a little warm, but I was in better shape than yesterday. I sat up and yawned. I looked around. I didn't know why, but I had a bad feeling about today. Something in the air had changed, but I couldn't place it. I pressed it aside and found a Mango to eat.

I bit back the skin, as it was poisonous to eat, and ate some of the inside. My stomach was still off, so I couldn't eat that much. I stood up, and stretched which brought my gaze to the sky. I froze. "Awe, come on! I was only joking about the volcano!". There was a little smoke coming out of the top of the island's mountain. I knew even if it was a little, that it wasn't good.

 **Brittany's POV**

I walked up to the hot-spring, in hopes of taking another hot bath. When I stuck my big toe in to test the water, I jumped back with a scream. The water was hot! And I don't mean hot like yesterday, I mean it was bubbling! I knew that wasn't good. I think it had something to do with volcanic activity. I looked up at the mountain and saw some smoke. That was not good.

 **Simon's POV**

"What can we do?" asked Brittany. I climbed down from the roof of the treehouse. "Well we need to make a raft" said Jennette. "Simon? What do we need?" She asked. "Well, wood would be a good start" said Ellie. "No, wood would sink faster, lets use ores" said Brittany. "Simon?" Theo asked. He was still holding the earring Jennette gave him. Mine was in the treehouse. "I...I" I tried to say. They all looked at me. "I don't know, um..". "Simon! Please, we don't have all day!" Brittany scolded. "I'm sorry! I...I can't…not after.." I said.

"Then what can I do to help" I heard. It was Dave! "Dave!" we all shouted spontaneously. He walked up and we all hugged him. I sure needed the hug. "What...where did you come from?" Elenor asked. "Well, we tried to fly after you, but got a little caught up". 'We?' I thought. "Who's we?" Brittany asked, thinking the same as me. "Hey." we heard. We all looked to see: "Uncle Ian!" we all shouted. "What's _he_ doing here?" Theo asked. The slight anger in his voice was a little off putting. "Long story…" Dave said.

That's when I noticed him counting us. He then asked the painful question. "Where's Alvin?" we all were quiet. "Alvin…Alvin, he…." "Present!" I heard a hoarse, but high pitch voice say behind me. We all jerked around and I froze. My breath caught in my throat and my mouth dropped. He was there. Leaning against a branch on the tree, a little pale, but alive. "...Alvin?" I asked quietly. He smiled his annoying smirk, eyes dull, but still bright. "What? You didn't think that weak storm could take me down without a fight, did you?"

I scrambled back onto the roof and grabbed him by his shoulders, gripping his hoodie. He threw his arms around my chest and hugged me. I held him in disbelief. "Y...you...you're here". He cuddled into me and nodded. I relaxed into him and began to cry. I heard some scrambling and felt Theodore join the hug. I also thought I heard Jennette explaining to Dave and Ian we thought he died, but I was too emotional to really concentrate on it.

'He's alive' I kept thinking. "Shhh" I heard him say. "I'm ok. I'm here". I held onto him like never before. I even kissed his head, I was so emotional. He trembled into me and that's when a scary thought hit me. I didn't want to let go, but my paranoia caused me to break the hug. I ran my hands over his cheeks. "Are you ok?! Are you hurt? Wh...where are you hurt?!" I said frantically. I grabbed his shoulders and checked his back. He laughed a little. "Simon, I'm ok, I'm ok! A little sick, but nothing damaged". I pressed my hand to his head hearing this. True to his word, he had a slight fever.

Careful of Theodore, I hit Alvin in the back of the head with a 'Smack!'. "ACK! What was that for?!" He yelled. "What was that for?! Alvin, why on Earth would you let go of the kite, huh? Why did you let go?!" He rubbed the back of his head. He was about to answer when the ground shook. I grabbed his arms to steady myself and he grabbed mine. "I'll tell you later. We should work on an escape plan first". We all nodded. Theo nuzzled Alvin and climbed off the roof. Alvin moved to leave, but I caught him by the arm before we left. He looked at me and I felt the need to cry again, but I held it in. "Alvin…..I….Th..There's no way you're leaving my sight again, got it?"

He smiled and saluted me with a scratchy "Yes captain". I rolled my eyes at his light humor. "And don't think you've escaped questioning either!" Theodore shouted from the porch. "Yeah, I know Theo!". When we got onto the front porch of the small treehouse, Brittany all but threw herself into his arms, crying. "I missed you too, Brit. Still going to kill me?" She slapped him and I held my protective-older brother instincts back to hurt her. Just barely. "Not. Funny." She said. Alvin only smiled his annoying smile. She slapped him again, but this time on his arm. "That's for making me cry the past few days". His humor dropped and he just smiled.

Elenor and Jennette gave him a hug, then Dave right after. He didn't put Alvin down right away. "No heavy working, alright?" Alvin smiled. "I got'cha Dave". After he set him down, I began barking out what we needed. "Ok, me and Alvin will work on getting food. Theo, Elenor we need ores. Brittany and Jennette, we need ropes. Dave and Ian, work on putting it all together, and getting what we forget".

"Wha, wha, wha, whoa, wait! Do we need to leave now, like right now?" Zoe asked. "Yes!" we all shouted. "Alright, I'm going to go, and I'm going to pack up my balls!" she said. Alvin, Dave, and Ian looked confused. "Another long story" Elenor said. We got to work after that. Me and Alvin gathered Mangos, Peaches, Bananas, Coconuts, and Pineapples. On our 7 round of mangos, we decided we'd gotten enough food to last a few weeks. It was a good thing too, because Alvin's fever seemed to be rising.

He was standing right next to me when he began to look really pale and sluggish. I grabbed his arm and asked "Hey, you alright?". Instead of and answer, he fell back. "Whoa, Alvin!" I said, catching him. "Alvin? Alvin answer me!" I called in a panic. His eyes fluttered open. "Hey" he said, voice hoarse. "Hey" I breathed. I let out a breath of temporary relief and rested my head on his. I picked him up bridal style and began to walk back. "No, t..take the.." he began to say, pointing at the fruit. "I'm not leaving you, Alvin. Besides, I think we can last without 2 Mangos".

He didn't argue, but he didn't fall asleep. "You really thought I was gone. D..didn't you?". I huffed sadly. "You were a good 4 miles out, Alvin. The thought of you making it….I don't even know how you did it". He rested his head on my shoulder. "I guess now would b..be…" he coughed. "..a bad time to say, I d..didn't know h..how I survived either". I rested my head against his and rubbed. "Get some rest, Alvin. You out of everyone needs it most".

He smiled while drifting into slumber. "Now that's _hard_ to believe". I smiled a little at that, my head still against his. That's when something hit my head and I blacked out.

 **Brittany's POV**

I ran my hand through my hair. We needed to leave soon, and Simon and Alvin weren't back yet. I cared for Simon, but finding out that Alvin was alive kept my worry mostly on him. Especially since he was sick. "They should be back by now" I say for the third time. "She's right" Jennette backed me up. "I'm going out to look for them" I said. The ground shook again. "Brit.." Elie said. "I'll be fine. And if they're just being slow, I can help" I said.

I ran off. Everyone else followed me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was finding Alvin and making sure nothing happened to him; ever again. On our way to the fruit trees, we found Simon. Unconscious. Alvin was nowhere in sight. "Simon!" Theodore called. He shook him awake. "Ugh. What..what hit me?" he said. I looked around for Alvin, and found my answer. "Where's Alvin?!" Simon asked in a panic. I found one of Zoe's ball friends. I positioned it so everyone could see. "It was Zoe! She took him!". "But wait why would Zoe do that?" Elenor asked. Simon didn't wait. "I don't care why, we need to find them!"

"But they could be anywhere!" I said. We all were quiet for a second. "What about the waterfall!" Jennette said. "There was treasure there, she could've found it!". "I thought you said…" Theo asked. "It doesn't matter! Where's the waterfall?" Simon asked. Theo and Jennette couldn't remember. But Elenor did. "Ok, me Simon, and Elenor will go get Alvin and Zoe, Ian, you take Theodore, Brittany, and Jennette back to the boat. If the volcano blows….leave without us" Dave said to Ian.

"Ok, I will!" Ian said. I glared at him at how he could so easily do such a thing. Before they left, I called out to Simon. "Simon! Bring him back...ok?" He nodded, determined. I could see the resemblance between him and Alvin at that moment.

 **Alvin's POV**

I don't really recall why she did it, but the gang's crazy friend just kidnapped me. All I knew was my head pounded like crazy, and I could barely stand. She held me up, though, and tied a rope around me tightly. "Now, you're going to go down there and bring me back every piece of that treasure, do you understand?" "B..but t..the volcano's about t..to blow!" I said. "Oh? Then I guess you'd better hurry" she said, pushing me along.

* * *

 **It's been a long day, without you my friend,**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.**

 **We've come a long way, from where we began,**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again,**

 **When I see you again.**

* * *

I sang as she sent me down to the treasure. I stumbled a lot, almost throwing up a few times, but I got a handful. "O..Ok!" I called up. "If you can talk that means you haven't stuffed your cheeks yet". 'Great' I thought. I stuffed as much as I could into my cheeks, and picked up more gold. I let out a muffled noise, and she pulled me up. "Yeah, now that's more like it" she said. "Zoe! Let him go!" I heard Simon say with as much anger as the volcano.

I felt a little embarrassed, hanging here sick and cheeks stuffed with jewelry. "Alvin, are you ok?!" Dave asked. I took the chance and spit out the jewelry and let the gold fall. I broke into a coughing fit. "Ya. Th..those earrings tasted awful!" I coughed again. "Taking Alvin was low, Zoe!" Elenor said. "Low? You think I decided to live here for 8 years just to go home empty handed? Everyone thought I was crazy when I said there was treasure here. Who's laughing now?!" she said.

The ground shook vigorously and she fell, dropping me. I hit the ground pretty hard, but got up. Simon was there to help me. We broke into a run, and I began to slow, the feeling of being on fire hitting my skin in burning waves and my stomach churning with nausea. "Come on Alvin!" Simon dragged. I panted. "I...can't" I said. "Go...leave" I said. "Alvin I'm not leaving you!" Simon shouted like I'd been saying it for the past hour. Dave picked us up and ran us back to the boat. Zoe followed, but out of fear of death more than anger.

 **Simon's POV**

I held Alvin to my chest, feeling his unnaturally hot body. We made it, and Dave set me and Alvin on a crate of Zoe's. I shielded Alvin from any lava balls that got too close to the raft. That's when the volcano blew.

* * *

 **Hour's Later….**

We made it. But Alvin wasn't any better. None of us were acknowledging that the reason why was on the same raft as us. Theodore was next to me, waiting for Alvin's fever to subside. It had gone down since he's resting, but was still very much present. I glared at Zoe every once in a while. We could've made it without problem had she just let her greed go. But no. She just had to almost take him from us, _again_ because of her need for shiny objects.

Everyone was asleep but me and Theo. After coming so close to losing him, _twice_ , neither of us wanted to leave his sight for a second. I had his head in my lap and was running my paw through his fur. Theodore was right next to me, holding his paw. Alvin stirred every once and a while, but he never woke. "He...He'll be ok, right Simon?" Theo whispered to me. I rested my paw on Alvin's forehead. It was warm, but nothing harmful. I gave Theo a nod. "He should be just fine, Theo. With enough rest, of course".

Theo just nodded and laid his head on Alvin's stomach. "So why do you think he let go?" Theo asked me. I've heard that question too much without having a proper response. "I'll be honest, I have no idea. I mean, Brittany's right. He loves life and us too much to just let go so easily" I replied. '..loves life _and us_ too much….' echoed in my mind. I thought about what I just said. "That's...right. He loves life _and_ _ **us**_ too much. You don't think.." Theo asked, thinking the same thing as me. Of course! It makes perfect sense!

I let out a breath of disbelief. "It…..makes sense. I mean, this is Alvin. If….if there was a chance for him to save us, he...he would go for it, no hesitation" I said slowly. "You're right about that Simon. And _that's_ why I let go" Alvin said softly. He peeked his eyes open a little. I felt tears begin leaving my eyes. 'This whole time we thought he let go because of us. We weren't wrong, but we were thinking down another path' I thought again. I just hugged his head. Theo hugged his midsection. Alvin closed his eyes again and put an arm on mine and around Theodore.

"Shhh, I'm here. It's ok" he repeated. I just held him tighter and kept him close. "No Alvin. Not after that" I said shakily. "Get some sleep, guys. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise" he said quietly. I huffed, but laid down behind him. Theo moved to the other side of him and laid down as well. I wrapped my arms around Alvin and swore then and there I wouldn't let him go. "I love you, Alvin" I said. His eyes opened in surprise and he looked at me. The look in his eyes was so precious. "Me too!" Theo piped in. Alvin looked at Theo. He wrapped an arm around Theo and rested against me. "I...I love you guys too" He replied quietly, tears falling from his eyes as well.

I held him close to me that night. This would be something I'll remember my whole life. Everything good and bad about it.

 **Alvin's POV**

It was a day or two after we escaped the island, and I was doing much better. My fever had, all but gone completely, barley leaving a scratchy throat behind, and I was back to being the same, rambunctious Alvin they all knew me by. But while Dave and I remained about the same, everyone else had changed drastically. I suppose Ian hadn't changed either, but you get the idea. "Alvin! Please, you hardly ate your mango!" Theo complained. I gave him a dull look. "Not that I don't appreciate you making sure I eat _every_ meal Theo, but I'm not that hungry right now". I replied stubbornly.

Theo just crossed his arms and said "Well….you're not leaving this spot until you eat more of it". Everyone but me and Theo let out some sort of laugh at his 'younger sibling' behavior. I smiled as a fun thought hit me. "Alright, Theo, I'll eat more of it. If you can catch me, TAG! You're it!" I said quickly, jabing his shoulder and running off. "Hey! That's not fair!" He yelled, running after me. Simon joined in. "I'll help you, Theo" he said. "Aww, nuts" I said. The girls joined in, making it a 5 to 1 game of reverse tag. "Come on guys, that's not fair!" I shouted at them, jumping from coconut to coconut.

"You should've thought of that before you started the game!" Elenor shouted, laughing. "Well, I didn't think everyone would turn on me! Feeling the love, guys!" I shouted at them. We all laughed until they chased me up the small podium with the bell. Brittany shouted between breaths "Give up Alvin! We've got you surrounded!" I smiled and breathed out "Come up here and make me!". They all started to climb up at the same time. Perfect. I waited until they were a few inches below me to grab onto a rope and swing down. "Woooo!" I laughed at them with a bright smile when the rope snapped. "WHOA!" I screamed until I was hit by a familiar, cold sensation. Water.

For a minute, I forgot how to swim. Images of the storm began flooding into my head faster than a broken dam. Hours upon hours of swimming, the fear of drowning making my skin burn and my spine go cold. I hate to say it, but I was a bit traumatized by it. My skin suddenly sparked to life with the same, traumatic burn. I rushed to the surface a bit faster than I'd should've and breathed in a gasp of air. I swam over to the side of the raft where, Zoe as I came to know her, helped me out of the water. "Alvin!" I heard Simon and Theo shout.

When I was out of the water completely, I took a moment to calm my racing heart. "Hey, you alright?" Zoe asked me. I didn't answer, but I assumed I looked pretty scared, if my face reflected how I was feeling. Seriously, my hands and arms were shaking and I was curled into myself a bit. Simon wasn't having it. He stood me up, and pushed me behind him. I'd never seen a more protective look in his eyes. It was almost scary. "You, stay away from him!" he said with more venom than I thought possible. It took me a second to realize he probably thought I was scared of her because of what she had done. "S..Simon, she was just asking if I was ok" I said, a bit too quiet then I would've liked. He didn't look at me, but only pushed me more behind him. "Si, I'm alright" I pushed. He looked at me this time. "Alvin, you almost died because of her!" He shouted, showing no sympathy what-so-ever.

"But I didn't! I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm ok...s..sort of. Look, I can't believe _I_ of all people am telling _you_ this, but you don't have to forget what she did, but you do have to forgive her. What if it was me throwing her shade? Would you tell me any different?" I asked him, keeping his attention on me. His fired up eyes softened and he pulled me into a hug. "No. I suppose I wouldn't. It's just been a lot, and thinking you were…..then after you weren't, she just..." he said. I welcomed the safe feeling Simon gave off and smiled, a bit grimly. I was surprised I was holding myself together for this long after falling into the water. My arms were still shaking and my chest felt heavy from the sudden scare. I…..really need help with this whole water thing.

"I know. But, until we're rescued, we're stuck with her, s..so you might as well make up. Besides, she's been alone for, what was it, 8 or 9 years? That would make anyone crazy" I replied. I felt him sigh and break away from me, which made me feel more vulnerable then I'd liked. He gave me a worried glance before turning to face Zoe. Theo and the girls stood up straighter, seeming ready for a serious conversation. I turned and walked over to Dave, who had no problem picking me up and rubbing my back.

I think he could tell I wasn't as ok as I let on. I laid on his knee and watched the whole ordeal as he continued to stroke my back. "Ok, let's get one thing straight. I personally am only doing this for Alvin's sake, and I think I speak for all of us when I say we will _never_ forget what you did" Simon stated clearly, not caring one bit who heard him. Theodore stepped up. "But, Al..Alvin's right. We do have to forgive you, sooner or later". Brittany was next. "And on the other hand, you should know what you did was cold, low, selfish, greedy, horrible, inconsiderate, and about everything else horrible you could think of!" I could see the pure rage in her baby blue eyes. "And that what you did wasn't ok" Elenor piped up. "But we won't be stuck living in this moment for the rest of our lives, so we just want to say that…" Jennette went on. "We…. _forgive you_ for what you did. ONLY if you apologize to, not only everyone on this raft, but to Alvin especially" Simon finished.

"And that you tell the world what you did" Brittany added. Zoe just seemed taken aback, genuinely guilty, and had the look of a scolded teenager for staying out too late. She looked at me and crawled over so that she was closer. I felt Dave tense a little. I guess he was a little off-put by her actions as well. "Look, I know I don't know you that much, but what I did was, well, horrible. I know I shouldn't have done it, I even told myself I wouldn't involve anyone in my mission, but that's no excuse for almost getting all of us killed. I'm so sorry Alvin, I didn't mean for any of this to happen".

I could see the sincerity in her eyes and hear it in her voice. "It's ok. I forgive you" I said, sitting up. I leaned back and said slyly "Just, try to stay off of abandoned, volcanic islands for a while. They tend to make you act strangely. I don't know why", putting a finger to my chin. She laughed. Simon and Theodore hopped up next to me, distrust still clear in their eyes, but no longer hatred. I wrapped my arms around them and smiled with a laugh. I was proud of them for taking that step in forgiving her.

My brothers held me closer once I gave the invitation for a hug. I relaxed, feeling safe and warm from whatever fear had been haunting me before. Theodore pulled away and ran off to grab something. He pulled out two, bright red, jeweled, golden earrings. I'm sure If I was a girl, I would die for them, as they looked like they'd match me well. "Here. I suppose if the treasure meant _that_ much to you, you can have these. Me and Simon won't be needing them anymore" Theodore said plainly, looking at me once he was finished. I smiled at my brother's need to be kind.

Zoe looked heart warmed. "Really?" Theo just nodded and gave them to her. She laid them in her hands and looked at them with a wide smile. Theodore hopped back over to me and went back to hugging me. I know we all have some recovering to do, but I have a feeling this experience drew us all closer together.


End file.
